There is a strong need in the building construction industry, and particularly the private home construction industry, for a simple, high quality, rigid, stable, storm and earthquake-proof building construction system that utilizes relatively few long lasting components and permits rapid building erection time involving basically unskilled labour. Existing building construction systems in the industrialized world are expensive, complicated, labour intensive and time consuming to erect.